Studio model
The studio models used for spacecraft in the several Star Trek series and movies were often modified or "kitbashed" to be used again. In some cases the exact same footage of a model would be used an simply referred to as a different ship. There are several possible explanations for similar designs, perhaps shared technology among species, or maybe designs dictated by nature or base technology. Of course, the real reason for so much re-use in Star Trek was the economic limitations of producing a TV series. Akritirian warship Originally designed for use in Star Trek: Voyager, where it had several appearances as different ships, and later used in Star Trek: Enterprise. *Akritirian warship in VOY:"The Chute" *Ba'neth ship in VOY:"Riddles" *Unidentified ship in VOY:"Drive" *Lokirrim patrol ship in VOY:"Body and Soul" *Lokirrim warship in VOY:"Body and Soul" *Kriosian battle cruiser in ENT:"Precious Cargo" Image:Akritirian warship.jpg|Akritirian warship Image:Antarian Trans-stellar Rally Starting Line.jpg|Unidentified ship closest to camera Image:Lokirrim patrol ship.jpg|Lokirrim patrol ship Image:Lokirrim Warship Front.jpeg|Lokirrim warship Image:Kriosian battlecruiser.jpg|Kriosian battlecruiser Arkonian destroyer Star Trek: Enterprise * Arkonian destroyer in "Dawn" * Xindi-Arboreal ship in "The Council", et al. * Tellarite cruiser in "United", et al. Image:Arkonian destroyer.jpg|Arkonian destroyer Image:Xindi-Arboreal ship.jpg|Xindi-Arboreal ship Image:Tellarite cruiser front.jpg|Tellarite cruiser Batris The Talarian freighter Batris from TNG: "Heart of Glory" was re-used on several occasions: * Sanction in TNG: "Symbiosis" * Erstwhile in TNG: "The Outrageous Okona" * A toxic waste barge in TNG: "Final Mission" * Norkova in DS9: "The Passenger". * Xhosa in DS9: "The Way of the Warrior" * Skrreean starship in DS9: "Sanctuary". * Akritirian freighter in VOY: "The Chute" * Telsian freighter in VOY: "Live Fast and Prosper" Image:Batris.jpg|The orignal model Image:Ornaran freighter-Sanction.jpg|As the Ornaran freighter Sanction Image:Erstwhile.jpg|As the Erstwhile Image:Toxic Waste Barge.JPG|As a toxic waste barge Image:Norkova tractored.jpg|As the Norkova (caught in a tractor beam) Image:Skrreean_ships.jpg|As a Skreean ship Image:Xhosa.jpg|As Kassidy Yates' frieghter Xhosa Cryonics satellite Designed by Rick Sternbach and Mike Okuda. * TNG: ** "The Neutral Zone" as cryonics satellite (dubbed "SS Birdseye") ** "Aquiel" as Relay Station 47 Image:Cryonicsatellite.jpg|The original cyonics satellite Image:Relay Station 47.jpg|As Relay Station 47 D'deridex class The D'deridex class was originally designed by Andrew Probert for TNG: "The Neutral Zone," and would later become a CGI model for its many appearances thoughout DS9 and VOY. Image:Romulan warbird damaged and disabled.jpg|Romulan warbird Danube class runabout The Danube class, and later Yellowstone class, runabout was designed by Joseph Hodges, Rick Sternbach and Jim Martin. The miniature, which was approximately 18 inches long, was built by Tony Meininger. Interior cockpit set was designed by Joseph Hodges, and the aft compartment was designed by Richard James, all under the direction of Herman Zimmerman. ;Appearances: * DS9: "Emissary", et al. * TNG: "Timescape" * VOY: "Non Sequitur" Image:Uss yangtzee kiang, emissary.jpg|Standard design Image:USS Ganges with a sensor pod, Past Prologue.jpg|With sensor pod Deep Space 9 Designed by Herman Zimmerman, Rick Sternbach and other members of the art department. The original, six-foot in diameter model, was built by Tony Meininger. It would later be replaced by a CGI model. * Deep Space 9 in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Empok Nor in "Empok Nor, et al. Image:Deep space 9.jpg|Deep Space 9 Image:Empok Nor.jpg|Empok Nor Deep Space Station K-7 This model was originally built to represent Deep Space Station K-7 in TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles". It would later appear as an Commodore Enwright's base in "The Ultimate Computer". Greg Jein would rebuild the model for its appearance in DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations". Image:Deep Space K7, TOS.jpg|Original DSK7 model. Image:Commodore_Enwrights_base.jpg|Enwright's base. Image:DeepSpaceK7-2267.jpg|Revised DSK7 model. Dreadnought The Dreadnought model designed by Rick Sternbach for VOY: "Dreadnought". Image:Dreadnought at warp.jpg|Dreadnought DY-100 The DY-100 class was originally built by Matt Jefferies for Star Trek: The Original Series. * [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] in "Space Seed" * Woden in "The Ultimate Computer" Image:Ssbotanybay.jpg|The Botany Bay Image:Woden.jpg|The Woden Edo God The Edo God model from TNG: "Justice" was reused as the Lysian Central Command in TNG: "Conundrum". Image:Edo_god.jpg|As the Edo God Image:LysianCentralCommand.jpg|As the Lysian Central Command Excelsior class The ''Excelsior'' class was originally designed by Bill George and built at Industrial Light and Magic for Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. After several refurbishes, it was given entirely new arrangements and details to represent a refit modification, the [[USS Enterprise-B|USS Enterprise-B]] for Star Trek Generations. These refit modifications were designed by John Eaves under the supervision of production designer Herman Zimmerman. A new physical model was later built by Greg Jein to once again represent the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] in VOY: "Flashback," at a smaller scale. It would later be replaced by a CGI model for the later seasons of DS9 and VOY. Image:Excelsior class.jpg|Original USS Excelsior model. Image:USS Enterprise-B in drydock.jpg|Refurbished USS Enterprise-B model. Image:USSExcelsiorVOY.jpg|Revised USS Excelsior model. Image:USSValleyForge.jpg|New CGI model, USS Valley Forge. Galor class This model was designed by Rick Sternbach, with assistance from Peter Lauritson. The inspiration for this model was the starting shape of the Egyptian ankh, in fact, according to Sternbach, the physical model has "a little temple and some fire pots and little tiny pyramids for the phasers." The shooting model was originally built by Ed Miarecki. The model would later be modified by Tony Meininger to include the addition of fins located on the aft end of the hull, and a large attachment located on the upper-middle section of the hull, creating the Keldon class. * TNG: "The Wounded", et al. * DS9: "Defiant", et al. Image:Kraxon.jpg|Galor class Image:Keldon class, aft quarter.jpg|Keldon class Hazari shuttle This CGI model first appearing in Star Trek: Voyager: * Hazari shuttle in "Think Tank" * Wysanti starship in "Imperfection" * Aksani starship in "Drive" A new CGI model, bearing a striking resemblance to this model, later appeared in Star Trek: Enterprise: * Goroth's starship in "Bounty" Image:Wysanti ship imperfection.jpg|Wysanti starship Image:Aksani starship.jpg|Aksani starship Image:Goroths starship, front.jpg|Goroth's starship Jovis This model was built as the Zibalian freighter Jovis for TNG: "The Most Toys". It would later be used as the Kaelon warship in TNG: "Half a Life" and as the Valtese transport in TNG: "The Perfect Mate". Stock footage of the Jovis was used for the Kallisko in TNG: "Silicon Avatar". Image:Jovis aft.jpg|''Jovis'' Kallisko Image:Kaelon warships-galaxy class.jpg|Kaelon warship Image:Valtese_transport.jpg|Valtese transport Karemma starship Originally designed for use in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and later modified for use in Star Trek: Voyager. Physical model (DS9): * Karemma starship in "Starship Down" * Starship in Bajoran blockage in "Shadows and Symbols" CGI model (VOY/ENT): * Antarian starship in "Drive" * Torothan cruiser in "Desert Crossing" Image:Karemma_starship.jpg|Karemma starship Image:Antarian_starship.jpg|Antarian starship Mazarite shuttle This model was used throughout Star Trek: Enterprise. * Mazarite shuttle in "Fallen Hero" * Enolian shuttle in "Canamar" * Denobulan shuttle in "Twilight" * Augment transport shuttle in "Borderland" Image:Mazarite shuttle.jpg|Mazarite shuttle Image:Enolian shuttle.jpg|Enolian shuttle Image:Augment transport shuttle.jpg|Augment transport shuttle Mazarite warship This model appeared twice on Star Trek: Enterprise. The design of this model resembles, or at least, was inspired by the design of the upper dorsal portion of the ''D'deridex''-class. * Mazarite warship in "Fallen Hero" * Illyrian starship in "Damage" Image:Mazarite warships.jpg|Mazarite warship Image:Illyrian starship (aft).jpg|Illyrian starship Merchantman This model was originally designed by Nilo Rodis and built by ILM to represent the Merchantman in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. *TNG: ** Altec vessel in "The Outrageous Okona" ** Sheliak colony ship in "The Ensigns of Command" ** Peliar Zel escort vessel in "The Host" *DS9: ** Bok'Nor in "The Maquis, Part I" * VOY: ** Vidiian starship type 1 in "Phage" * DS9: ** Klingon civilian transport in "Rules of Engagement" Image:Merchantman.jpg|The Merchantman Image:Class7vessels.jpg|As the Atlec vessel Image:Sheliak Colony Ship.jpg|As the Sheliak colony ship Image:Boknor.jpg|As the Bok'Nor Image:Klingon civilian transport.jpg|As the Klingon transport ;See also: MIDAS array This CGI model was designed by Rick Sternbach and created as the MIDAS array in VOY: "Pathfinder". It was later reused as the Yosemite 3 research post in ENT: "Zero Hour". Image:Midas_array.jpg|MIDAS array Image:Yosemite3-2154.jpg|Yosemite 3 research post Miranda class The Miranda class was originally designed by Joe Jennings and Mike Minor and was built by ILM to represent the USS Reliant in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. The Reliant model would later appear as the USS Saratoga in the opening scenes of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home and as the USS Brittain in TNG: "Night Terrors". The model was also modified to represent such variations as the USS Lantree in TNG: "Unnatural Selection", the USS Saratoga in DS9: "Emissary" and the Soyuz class USS Bozeman in TNG: "Cause and Effect". A CGI version of the Miranda class was later created as the "USS Majestic" for DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels" as well as several other ships and episodes of DS9. Image:USSReliant.jpg|USS Reliant Image:Uss lantree.jpg|USS Lantree Image:Soyuz class.jpg|Soyuz class, USS Bozeman Image:Uss saratoga 2367 fore.jpg|USS Saratoga ''Mondor'' * Mondor in TNG: "Samaritan Snare" * Gatherer starship in TNG: "The Vengeance Factor" * Cardassian supply ship in TNG: "The Wounded" * Trill transport (2367) in TNG: "The Host" * Satarran starship in TNG: "Conundrum]]" * Kostolain starship in TNG: "Cost of Living") * Rigelian freighter (24th century) in DS9: "Vortex" :The model was sold for $2,800 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Image:Pakled ship.jpg Image:CardassianFreighterType1.jpg Image:Trill Transport.jpg Image:RigelianFreighterDS9.jpg Orbital office complex The model was originally built as the Orbital office complex for Star Trek: The Motion Picture. The model was turned upside down for Star Trek II, TNG and DS9. It would later become a CGI model based on the original studio model for later seasons of DS9. First modification * Regula I in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Starbase 173 in TNG: "The Measure of a Man" * Tanuga IV research station in TNG: "A Matter of Perspective" * Prison starbase in DS9: "Blaze of Glory" Second modification * Starbase 375 in DS9: "A Time to Stand", et al. * Starbase 257 in DS9: "Valiant" Image:Orbital_office_complex_st1.jpg|Original model Image:Regula_I_and_Mutara_Nebula.jpg|Regula I Image:Starbase173.jpg|Starbase 173 Image:Tanuga_IV.jpg|Tanuga IV research station Image:Federation_starbase,_Blaze_of_Glory.jpg|Unnamed Federation starbase Image:Starbase_375_with_ships.jpg|Starbase 375 Image:Starbase 257.jpg|Starbase 257 ;See also: Promellian battle cruiser This model was designed and built by Tony Meininger for the movie Night of the creeps but was later used in in TNG: "Booby Trap" as the Promellian battle cruiser. It would be modified to become one of Skrreean ships in DS9: "Sanctuary". Re-colored stock footage of it was re-used for Noggra's ship in DS9: "Sons of Mogh". Image:Cleponji.jpg|As the Promellian battle cruiser Image:Skrreean ships.jpg|As a Skrreean ship (docked at center and right docking pylon) Rakosan fighter * Rakosan fighter, VOY: "Dreadnought". * Talaxian fighter, VOY: "Basics, Part I". Image:Rakosan fighters.jpg|The original Rakosan fighter Image:Talaxian fighter.jpg|The Talaxian fighter Romulan scoutship This model was originally designed by Rick Sternbach to represent the Romulan scoutship that appeared in "The Defector" (TNG). It would later be modified to represent the Romulan science vessel in "The Next Phase" (TNG). The model was then repainted and became the Nerada in "Favorite Son" (VOY). The model was eventually sold for $5,500 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Image:RomulanScoutship.jpg|The Romulan scoutship Image:RomulanScienceVessel.jpg|As the Romulan science vessel Image:Nasari_ship.jpg|As the Nerada Reptohumanoid Ship This CGI model was orignally the Repto-humanoid ship in VOY: "Parturition". The Vidiian starship model in "Deadlock" was a modification of this model. Later modifications for Dralian vessel in "Critical Care" and Nygean prison ship in "Repentance". Image:Vidiian ship, Deadlock.jpg|As the Vidiian starship Image:Nygean prison ship.jpg|As the Nygean prison ship ;See also: SD-103 This model was originally designed by John Goodson to represent the short range orbital shuttle SD-103 from Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, which also appeared as the Farragut shuttlecraft in Star Trek Generations. At some point, the model was substantially modified with ''Constitution''-class and ''Miranda''-class components to look like a full starship with several decks. The modified model would become the ''Sydney''-class [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]] for TNG: "Relics", and later the [[USS Nash|USS Nash]], a transport that visited Deep Space 9 in DS9 Season 2, Season 4, Season 5 and Season 7. :The model was sold for $22,000 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Image:SD-103.jpg|The original SD-103. Image:Farragut shuttlecraft.jpg|As a Farragut shuttlecraft. Image:USS Jenolan.jpg|As the Sydney-class USS Jenolan. Image:Ussnash.jpg|As the Sydney-class USS Nash Spacedock Earth Spacedock was designed by Dave Carson and Nilo Rodis. The model was built at Industrial Light and Magic. The model was re-used more than once in Star Trek: The Next Generation: for Starbase 74 in TNG: "11001001", Starbase 133 in TNG: "Remember Me", Starbase 84 in TNG: "Phantasms", and Lya Station Alpha in TNG: "Ensign Ro". Image:Earthspacedock4.jpg|Earth Spacedock Image:Earthspacedock3.jpg|Spacedock upperside Image:Earthspacedock6.jpg|Spacedock underside Image:Starbase 74.jpg|As Starbase 74 and Starbase 133 Straleb security vessel The Straleb security vessel model from TNG: "The Outrageous Okona" was re-used as the transport ship Dorian in TNG: "Man of the People" and an ''Antares''-class Corvallen freighter in TNG: "Face of the Enemy". :The model was sold for $4,000 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Image:AntaresClassFreighter.jpg|The model (as the Antares-class in this screen cap) Image:Angosian_ship.jpg|As the Angosian transport T'Pau The Vulcan transports seen in TNG's "Unification II" was modified to become DS9's The Tosk's starship in "Captive Pursuit" and the Vulcan freighter from "For the Cause". :The model was sold for $12,000 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Image:VulcanTransports.jpg|The original Vulcan transport. Image:Tosks ship.jpg|As the Tosk's starship. Image:VulcanFreighter.jpg|As a Vulcan frieghter. Talarian observation craft The Talarian observation craft model was originaly built for the TNG episode "Suddenly Human" and was based on sketches drawn up by Rick Sternbach. It would later be heavily modified to become the Tamarian starship in TNG: "Darmok". After that, it was futher altered to become the Klaestron starship. In this usage, the entire model was turned upside down and given a blue nacelle glow (versus the formers red glow). The glow would be changed to orange when it was used as the T'Lani munitions cruiser in DS9: "Armageddon Game". It also had two Star Trek: Voyager appearances, the Bothan ship in "Persistence of Vision" and the Drayan ship in "Innocence". :The model was sold for $5,500 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Image:TalarianObservationCraft.jpg|The orignal model Image:TamarianStarship1.jpg|As the Tamarian starship Image:Klaestron_starship.jpg|As the Klaestron starship Image:Tlanicruiser-runabout.jpg|As the T'Lani munitions cruiser ;See also: Talarian warship The forward part of the primary hull for the model of the Talarian warship used in TNG: "Suddenly Human" was constructed from an Imperial Star Destroyer. The remaider of the model remains true to the "Talarian design" found in the similar observation craft. This model would be used for the Lysian destroyer in TNG: "Conundrum", the Frunalian science vessel in DS9: "Emissary", the Drayan shuttle in VOY: "Innocence", and several other ships throughout the 24th century based Star Trek series. :The model was sold for $6,000 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Image:TalarianWarships.jpg|The original Talarian warships Image:LysianDestroyerHit.jpg|As the Lysian destroyer (taking a phaser hit) Image:Frunalian_science_vessel.jpg|As a Frunalian science vessel Image:Sherval_Das_docked_at_DS9.jpg|As the Valerian freighter Sherval Das; footage also used for Boslic freighter ;See also: Tarellian starship The Tarellian starship (or plague ship), was created for TNG: "Haven". After modifications, it was used as the Zalkonian warship in TNG: "Transfigurations" and the Ktarian starship in TNG: "The Game". It would later be used as the Hunters' starship in DS9: "The Game". Image:TarellianStarshipFore.jpg|Original Tarellian starship model Image:ZalkonianWarship.jpg|As the Zalkonian warship Image:Ktarian starship in tractor beam.jpg|As the Ktarian starship Image:Hunters_starship_disabling_DS9.jpg|As the Hunter's starship Tholian starship * Tholian starship, TOS: "The Tholian Web". * Aurora, TOS: "The Way to Eden". Image:TholianShipTOS.jpg|The original Tholian starship Image:AuroraAft.jpg|As the Aurora Time travel pod (31st century) The 31st century time travel pod originally appeared in "Future Tense", and would later reappear in "Extinction" as a Xindi landing craft. Image:Time travel pod (31st century) launch bay.jpg|Time travel pod. Image:Xindi landing craft, exterior.jpg|Xindi landing craft. Wadi starship Original footage of the Wadi starship, which originally appeared in DS9: "Move Along Home", was also reused to represent Bajoran transports in "In the Hands of the Prophets" and "Crossfire", as well as a Trill transport in "Rejoined". New footage of the model would also appear a Bajoran transport in "Indiscretion". The ship model would later be flipped-over and reused as the Xepolite freighter that appeared in DS9: "The Maquis, Part I. Image:Wadi-Bajoran-Trill starship.jpg|Wadi transport Bajoran transport Trill transport. Image:Razka Karns starship.jpg|Razka Karn's starship. Image:XepoliteShipAft.jpg|Xepolite freighter. Yridian destroyer The Yridian destroyer was designed by Rick Sternbach and appeared in only two episodes of TNG, both as the destroyer and a Yridian freighter, appearing respectively in "The Chase" and "Firstborn" Image:Yridian_destroyer.jpg|Yridian destroyer Image:Yridian freighter.jpg|Yridian freighter Zibalian escape pod Made several appearances throughout TNG as: *Zibalian escape pod in "The Most Toys" *''Nenebek'' in "Final Mission" *Time travel pod (26th century) in "A Matter of Time" *''Taris Murn'' in "The Outcast" *Yridian shuttle in "Birthright, Part I" *Toron class in "Gambit, Part II" *Iyaaran shuttle in "Liaisons" Image:Nenebek.jpg|''Nenebek'' Image:Time travel pod (26th century).jpg|26th century time travel pod Image:Taris Murn.jpg|''Taris Murn'' Image:Yridian Shuttle.jpg|Yridian shuttle Image:ToronClass.jpg|''Toron''-class Image:Iyaaran_Shuttle.jpg|Iyaaran shuttle See also * Model, the in-universe definition of a model * AMT, a maker of Star Trek-based model kits that ended up being used in Star Trek production * Polar Lights, another Star Trek-based model kit producer * ''Intrepid''-class background info - a description of the evolution of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] model * ''Enterprise''-D background info - details of the models used for the Enterprise-D * [[USS Elkins|USS Elkins]] Category:Star Trek